Benutzer Diskussion:Cx
Dein Post: hab ein problem äh.. wie soll ich es sagen,denn ich weiss nich wie man bei den profilen z.B ein text eingeben darf ohne ,dass ich etwas falsch mache und gesperrt werde. ---- 2 grundlegende Dinge: # wenn du allgemeine Fragen hast, dann solltest du deine Diskussionsseite verwenden, um diese an die Gemeinschaft zu richten. Jeder, der hier häufiger mitarbeitet, checkt links in der Navigtion die Letzten Änderungen und wird so auf die Veränderung deiner Diskussionsseite aufmerksam. <-----hier in dieser Leiste links neben dem Pfeil, die auf dem blauen Hintergrund liegt. Deine Diskussionsseite ist genau diese Seite, auf der ich gerade diesen Beitrag verfasst habe. Hier kannst du absolut alles schreiben was du willst (Solange du keine anderen Benutzer beleidigst oder unanständige Ausdrücke benutzt. Wenn du eine Frage zu einem bestimmten Artikel hast, benutze bitte die Diskussionsseite des jeweiligen Artikels (Hast du bisher auch immer so gemacht - und ich habe dann dort versucht, dir einige Antworten zu geben) und bei Benutzern, die Diskussion des jeweiligen Benutzers (so wie ich gerade deine benutze). # Gesperrt wirst du nur, wenn du Artikel verunstaltest (löschst/böswillig veränderst) Wenn du eine Änderung durchsetzen möchtest, und dir nicht ganz sicher bist, wie die anderen Benutzer darauf reagieren, solltest du sie erstmal auf der Diskussionsseite vorschlagen. Um zu überprüfen, was bestimmte Änderungen bewirken solltest du den Vorschau-Button neben dem Speichern-Button verwenden. Zum Schluss noch ein Link: Hier ist unsere Narutopedia Spielwiese. Hier kannst du nach Herzenslust verändern und rumprobieren und dich mit der Wikia-Schreibweise vertraut machen. Falls du noch Fragen hast, kannst du die gerne hier stellen - Gruß Ninjason 17:05, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) danke aber ich habe noch eine frage.ist es schlimm,wenn ich die 4 tilden am schluss eines satzes vergesse? ne, aber es erleichtert einfach die Zuordnung. Die Tilde sind eine automatische Unterschrift von dir, mit Datum, wann du den Beitrag gemacht hast und einem Link zu deiner Benutzerseite und Diskussionsseite und sind einfach tierisch hilfreich für Leute, die auf deine Posts antworten wollen. Mit der Zeit macht man das automatisch. Ninjason 17:37, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) wo holt man eigentlich diese infos für die spoiler.ein paar kennen ifos die ich nicht kenne. und noch etwas wenn ich auf deinen namen klicke kommt dein bild von itachi.wie mache ich das bei mir. Na ich hab mein Profil gestatltet. Du hast auch ein Profil (hier), da kannst du ja reinkopieren, was du willst. (Die meisten nehmen sich einen Steckbrief - zb NArutos- und verformen den nach ihren Wünschen. Kannst du ja mal ausprobieren auf der Spielwiese und dann auf dein Profil speichern) VErgiss nicht, die Vorschau zu benutzen, wenn du herumexperimentierst, sonst speicherst du sicher so um die 10 mal ab. Ninjason 19:03, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) kannst du mir noch helfen beim artikel des monats?ich habe eben eine idee. sry bin beim ersten tag so aufgeregt dass ich gerade ein neues thema mit dir besprechen muss.is mir peinlich weil du mir so eine grosse erklärung über das profil gegeben hast.abe ich kapiers immer noch nicht sry sry wirklich.--Cx 19:40, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hä ist doch gar kein Problem. Was ist deine Idee? Ninjason 19:48, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) also ich weiss nich ob jemand die idee toll findet aber da noch nirgends irgenwas steht dachte ich wäre die idee toll.ich habe an die 5 kage der shinobi grossmächte gedacht aber da wir nich on allen bilder und infos haben is sie vielleicht nich so gut. Das hört sich nicht, wie ein Vorschlag für einen Artikel des Monats an (da hast du die Idee geschrieben) sondern für einen neuen Artikel. Die Frage ist immer: Inwiefern lässt sich eine Idee realisieren, so dass sie den Standard erreicht, den wir bei der NArutopedia anstreben. Und ich habe ehrlich gesagt nich nicht genau verstanden, was deine Idee ist. - Willst du einen Artikel über die 5 Kages der Shinobi-Welt schreiben? so? --> Kage Ninjason 20:31, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ja wenn das geht wo kann ich denn einen artikel neu selber schreiben?--Cx 10:26, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :du gibst bei Suche deinen Artikelnamen ein, den du schreiben willst. wenn der existiert wird automatisch die seite seite geöffnet, wenn dieser aber nicht existiert dann steht da ob man den artikel neu anlegen möchte Gruß -= trunX=- 10:30, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) danke jetzt weiss ich wenigstens ein bisschen mehr über narutopedia.--Cx 10:35, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) wenn jetzt steht artikel in bearbeitung von z.b habe ich jetzt gelesen Ninjason kann ich mich da beteiligen wenn ich etwas darüber lese?--Cx 14:41, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- Natürlich kannst du dich beteiligen. Mein Name soll nur denen, die meine Artikel kennen, einen Eindruck vermittlen, welchen Standard der Artikel anstrebt und sie sich sagen können: "Den Artikel brauche ich nicht im Auge behalten, Ninjason kümmert sich schon darum." Aber Beteiligung ist immer erwünscht - davon lebt die Narutopedia. Zu deiner Idee: Den Artikel Kage gibt es doch schon, was willst du da noch dazu schreiben? Ninjason 14:45, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- ich habe ihn gerade gefunden danke.hab gedacht den gibts noch nicht.--Cx 14:48, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- ähm ja bearbeiten heisst du kannst einen artikel bearbeiten! somit auch deine benutzerseite! Gruß -= trunX=- 06:46, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wie kann ich auf meiner benutzerseite ein bild einfügen?--Cx 10:29, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC)